To Remember
by glitteringninjaunicorns
Summary: Under mysterious situations Ai has lost all her memories and has landed up in the post Fourth Shinobi war Konoha! Armed with her Demonic Gaurdian Pixie and Team Kakashi she goes on a one hell of an adventure to remember who she is! *New improved prolouge!* •Sasuke- back in Konoha•Lady Tsunade-still the Hokage•Naruto-Hokage In Training•Sakura-Desperate for love•
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Its so dark here... where am I?

I try hard to remember but every thing is blank in my head. I have this feeling creeping over me and I dont like it. Its it because I am afraid? I cant even remember if its because of the darkness here where I am right now or because of the darkness from the past that I dont seem to remember.

I realize that I am lying down on my back. I sit up, a stinging pain shoots through me causing me to wince at it. I get easily distracted from the wound when I come to I realize my surroundings.

Its night time and the moon light shines beautifully, giving the little light in this darkness. I realize I am sitting on grass when suddenly something makes noise. I am alert and aware that I am not alone.

Hopefully some who can help me.

Look up and see a cute tiny girl about the size of my palm with pretty green wings looking at me.

Wait.

Tiny? Girl? WINGS?

We stare at each other waiting for the awkward moment to pass and one of us to speak up. Its crazy to be face to face with a creature I thought never existed. Maybe its a dream... Their existence was impossible!

But now, _what the fuck!? _

I am staring at one. In the middle of the night. Its so pitch dark that I want to believe that it's a dream.

'_Its not a dream. I am 101% sure about that...__but then thats impossible because i am still in alot of pain and if it was to be a a deam, I would have woken up!__. …ITS STILL THERE! STARING INTO MY SOUL'_

"Could you be, like… A LITTLE SOFT? And I am not '_it', _I am a 'she'. Don't yell so loud, I have a pair of perfectly working ears, I can hear you well" ? said irritably

"wait, did I say that out loud?" I ask myself.

? sighs, "Yes nitwit, you did"

"HEY WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!? Isn't your specie suppose to be more on the kind side?" pouting childishly as I say that with narrow eyes.

"Meh. That's some boring ass shit. Anyways, now that we are done _warming up _to each other. How about some introductions? Hmm?" ? the strawberry blonde hair- beautiful green with blue speck eyed beauty, flew and sat on a boulder in front of where I was, on my knees, in the middle of a clearing.

Swallowing thickly I look up to ? and she said. Again, its all blank. nothing comes to my head, except for what i say "Ai… I happen to not remember anything else…uhh.. I am a girl? Does that help? 17 or maybe 18 years old? Yeah, that's it. Your turn"

? blinks a few times at my totally amazinglyfantabulous intro (see sarcasm staring at chu *cue creepy music*) sweatdrops and mutters under her breadth about something being _hopeless_

:D

"Evangeline Michaels. I am your guardian in this dimension, _Milady._ And please don't mix me up with something very girly called a _fairy_, your looking at a Pixie, a demonic one at that *scary rape smile*, I am here to guide you till the very end of your very existence and after your death to lead you either to the gates of the Paradise or the depth of Hell. I shall be there till your soul either decides to rebirth vanishes from ceasing all together." Evangeline curtsies and looks at me waiting for my reaction.

"Uhm. Okay? I need some answers" she nods twice giving me a signal to continue. "Where are we? Why don't I remember anything? Why exactly do I need a Guardian _demonic pixie _for?" I finish with worry in my tone.

" There is no need for you to worry about anything. You are safe while your with me. Answering to the questions, I honestly don't know, but I can sense human existence nearby, maybe a village. We should head there for answers. Second, it seems strange that you don't remember anything, I was recently commissioned my Lord Lucy at your service. Third, uhm… lets say that your no normal human yourself, though I don't know what specie you are exactly...only time will tell"

"oh kay. That's good and all. But my head feels all…hehe..wooozy. oh hey! I see black spots! Imam go to-" my eyes start drooping

"Lady Ai! No! Don't close your eyes! Not now. We need to get help for you. Oh Lord! I dint even notice that your bleeding. Let me try some magick, just don't –" I listen to her bell chime like voice hyperventilating. As everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

I have never felt this scared and hopeless in my life.

Right now I am in a bland white as fuck hospital room. With some people with very sucky fashion sense, arguing whether or not to hand me over to the _interrogation and torture dept_ or wait for me to recover as I might be relatively harmless (?!).honestly, being tortured doesn't sound nice the other pressing issue at moment is me in danger of going blind by the amount of color this room is currently has.

There is a guy with abnormally spiky blonde hair and _whiskers_ decked up in orange and black _jumpsuit_. Whatthefuck? Is he a part time fox? Well sir, you are doing a splendid job at it *fake applause*. He was the loudest.

The second was a girl with short shoulder length pink_ **bubblegum** _hair. Seriously, woman? Who dyes their hair that color!? she looked annoyed with all the Blondie's yelling and constantly bonking him on the head telling him to shut his loud trap and discreetly (not!) agreeing to this _other guy_ and was looking at the older man for help.

Now, this older man, actually did look _Old._ (probably young but hanging out with such odd people with polar opposite personalities must be giving him insomnia and high stress levels) his spiky grey hair slanting to his left defying gravity like a boss with mask over his bottom half of his face and a headband with a really fucked up…._leaf? _on it(oh if I notice now. All of them are wearing this...hmm), is covering is left eye. With his both hands in his pockets, he looks around the room with droopy i-am-too-lazy-to-be-standing-and-tolerating-this-bullshit-in-the-morning eyes…uh…eye wishing he could sleep on the bed as I was, widens when he looks at me staring at him.

The fourth guy, last but not the least, stood there arguing with the blondie with an ugly scowl on his face. He had spiky hair at the back of his head, that resembled…wait. Dafaq? It resembled a goddamned _ducks ass_!? O.O

Okay …?

.. :3

So wait. Who are these people? Why am I in a hospital? Who am I…?

Eye widens slightly when I remember the random ass scene with Evangeline, and my name being Ai..and she is my guardian _demonic pixie(_god, that's gonna take some time to get used to)_._ She telling me not to sleep and a wound? Blood loss? Passing out? Something like that.. I guess. Where is she! She couldn't have left me with these creeps ar_guing _so casually about _torturing _me!

I don't notice the erratic beeping coming from the machine I've been plugged into. Or the silence in the argument caused by it while I was having a inner conversation with myself.

Note to self: do not do it while walking around in public. #dangerous.

Suddenly there is a oxygen mask brought up to my face with someone telling me to calm down.

_Whoop! _Doesn't work! I start coughing blood.

Wait.

Coughing.

Blood

_Fuck._

My anxiety increases when I realize that. After a good 30 minutes of the nurse _stabilizing _and calming me down. I sit up in my bed drinking a glass of water. Realizing how badly dehydrate I am.

I turn to look at the nurse lecturing the foursome about hospital manners (YOU GO LADY! SHOW EM WHO DA BAWSS :D) and stomps out with a final warning.

Leaving us staring at each other (well them at me and me at them. Sort of unfair, I feel short of eyes here )

After a loooong pregnant silence.

Duckass looks at me coldly and asks, "Everything, spill it out. What were you doing on the grounds of the land of fire with no identification and permit"

_Bitch._

Okay. How do I answer this?

This sassy me

Or the scared helpless me?

Both. "Uhmm…don't worry I'll cooperate with you guys. I'll tell you everything you want to know. Only if you…" I trail off.

I look out of the window for dome dramatic effect only to turn around when he snarls " If

"What!?"

"Say please."

"WHAT?"

_Whats the need to be so RUDE!?_

I snap at him, "No need to yell duck ass! I said, I'll answer you only if you say _please"_

His head snapped at then insult. I realized my mistake and slapped my hands over my mouth. His eyes suddenly turns red with some cool designs decorating it inside. How ever cool it looked, the look in his eye promised something more terrifying than death.

**Third POV**

Duckass couldn't believe his ears when he heard the insult, that too coming from a _commoner._

After The Fourth Shinobi war he had become very untrusting of people. Also to atone his mistakes he wanted to do whatever it takes to keep this very village safe that his older brother sacrificed his life for. Of course its not every day that guards come barging into Lady Hokage's office talking about a someone appearing out of no where at the main gates.

The village is still recovering from the damages done by the war. True, the Shinobi villages are at much cordial relationship with others. But it's a ninja rule to _always have your guard up._

His heart soften when he saw this someone-a girl- maybe of his age or a year younger bleeding profusely from a wound on her back and the forehead.

But on finding no identification proof on her made him suspicious

'_what if it's a spy sent to gather intel. She can be easily be passed off as a villager in trouble…also her clothing and appearance were not from here'_

The blondie, pinkett and the lazy man joined him finally deciding that she was too injured to be dangerous as for now. And what to be done further would be decided once she was hospitalized.

The pinkett, who always had a obsessive crush on the duckass and had apparently "gotten over" him after his defection and hopeless tries of bringing him back. And had finally, confessed her love for the spikey blonde haired whiskered boy who tried wooing her all these years and could only get her to confess to him when he had fallen for a certain Huyga heiress. Of course being her desperate self has gone back to her childhood crush, in hopes that he would finally notice how much she has change and is up to his standards of a woman he would like to rebuild his clan with.

This very pinkett was fuming when she saw the unknown girl of possibly of her age being carried by the duckass.

The blondie did not think of her as any harm. He instead found himself panicking over this beautiful unknown black haired girls' survival.

The lazy man? Just curious about what might happen next. He was getting to old for this shit :3

**Duckass POV**

'_What did she just call me!?'_, I can feel the chakra near my eyes activating my Sharingan up like a second nature. She slapped her hands over her mouth as if preventing herself from saying something that can offend us. She wanted me to plead her to answer any questions we ask? '_as if'_

Her eyes widen at the sight of my infamous Sharingan *smirks mentally to himself* who wouldn't be afraid of such a powerful ocular _doujutsu._

"Uh… it wasn't meant for you to hear? Yeeaah. Soo. How bout we pretend that I didn't say that and carry..uhm..on?" she asks sheepishly

'_Huh? Didn't the appearance of the Sharingan intimidate her…even the slightest? After the war almost everyone is aware of its powers. Strange'_

I grunt irritably and say "Like I said before tell us- "

"Nuhuh. You gotta be nice when ask something from someone. Sooooo add the golden word. And I'll tell u eeeerrryyyyttthhinnng" she says with this face - :3

'_she is testing my limits! How long am I going to hold it in? the dobe had already tested my patient before she spoke up! I right now just want to shove a chidori through-" _my thoughts were interrupted by dobe nudging me to do as she says, while he looks amused by the current situation.

'_calm down. You have to gain everyone's trust back here. Acting rashly to a situation wont do. C'mon. sallow your pride. Deep breadths…_

"P-pl-please, tell us all we need to know miss."

**Ai POV! :D**

" Awww. Okay now that you've asked me so _politely _I might as well tell you" I say looking at the anger tick on the duckasses' head, while others are trying to successfully (NOT!) trying to cover their amused reactions.

Blondie grins warmly and asks/yells " I am Naruto Uzumaki, 'ttatebayo! Don't worry about teme, He never gets tired of being an asshole. What's your name? Where are you from? Why were you injured? How old are you? Do you like ramen? Are you a Ninja? What about the cool tattoos you have? Wha- "

His game of 20 questions was cut short by a monster bonk on his head by the pinkett.

"Sorry he's just uhm.. special you see." "SAKURA-CHAN!"

"OH PUT A LID ON IT NARUTO!" annnd they start arguing. A amused smile forms on my face. Dang! I wish I had some popcorn.

"Well, while they argue why don't you answer the questions?" lazy man getting straight to the point making me frown.

What do I tell them?

I don't remember anything!

It will make them suspicious!

But if I lie…it will bring more trouble.

'_Well, here goes nothing', _"My name is Ai. Hard to believe but, I actually do not really remember anything. I do not really know how old I am…maybe around your age I guess? No, what's ramen and Ninja?. What tattoos, honestly I've lost all memories…I don't even know what I look like" I leave Evangeline out of this. I need to know more about this place and see if they are cool with people talking about a _demonic guardian pixie._

Blon-I mean Naruto look at me with pity, Pin-Sakura. Yeah, Sakura and Duckass look even more suspicious than before. And lazy man you ask?

Honestly who knows what face he must be making under that mask ? he could be pouting or smiling or… OR! Jutting his buck tooth at me. :P

"How convenient that you don't have any information to give other than your name!? gosh, and those tattoos make you look like from some demonic cult and black magic" Sakura sneers. I shrink back into my bed at the tone of voice. Bitchy much? What tattoos though?

"Aww, Sakura-chan don't be mean to Ai-Chan! I mean look at her! Poor thing doesn't even know what Ramen is! How deprived she must be of all the good things this world has to offer! We all here should make a pledge to help Ai-Chan out in regaining her memories! And doing a noble service to the mankind!" he says pumping his fist in the air with _fire of determination (?) _Surrounding him. Failing to notice, the prominent sweatdrops forming on everyone's head. Jeez I now feel really bad bout not knowing what this amazing-_Ramen_-is.

"Shut it dobe. You say that you don't know what Ninjas are? " I nod my head in affirmative. "Then how do you explain your wounds? Because they look like as if you were in a fight. Or do you not remember that too" duckass asks. I nod my head again. "Hmm. Yeah I don't remember anything like that." He sighs as if he'd been through hell and not me.

While the make quiet short talks I am left to my own thoughts.

Hmmm…

They all seem to be friends.

Do I have friend?

What about a family?

Awesome siblings?

A home?

A lover?

Are they alive?

Worried wondering where I was?

Or am I all alone in this world?

Stuck in this place, among people who

don't trust me one bit and want to torture information that I don't even have?

What about Evangeline? Where is she? Isn't she my guardian?

Did she leave me and go away too?

. . .

Wait whats happening to the colour? Wasn't I in white hospital room? Wh-why is it so dark in here?

Is that eyes I see… people advancing towards me. I don't like this. No I don't like these scary people coming near me. DON'T TOUCH ME. Wait...PLEASE, No, stay..Stay away. " Ai, calm down" they say sinisterly. Please, Don't come near me. I know they are going to hurt me. "-alm down! No one is going to hurt you" No? the voice get clearer, sounds less menacing.. the darkness starts to fade. Its getting brighter.

I cover my eyes and get my knees to my face, crying desperately to get away somewhere safe. To be with, someone safe.

Someone I know.

Someone gently picks my head up from my fetal position and whispers "_do not worry Milady. You are safe as long as my heart beats and soul lives. Please, calm down. Your giving yourself a heart attack"_

I open my eyes to see pretty emerald green eyes with blue specks, I whisper back, _"E-evan-evangeline. Pl-ple-please do-don't le-leave m-me al-alone."_

"_As you wish Milady"_is the last thing I hear as I pass out.

* * *

><p>wow!<p>

End of chapter 1!

So tell me how you like the chapter innnn the reviews!

Eat cookie

Ride llamas

See a double rainbow

And

Read the next chapter to know if Naruto is secretly cheating on Hinata and is going to become the father of Sasuke's child!

(¤_¤)Sasuke-I am not interested in Naruto! I am not a woman to get pregnant! Who gave you these revolving ideas!?

( v )Authoress-Chan-Stop swimming in D-Nile. What abouth the times you kissed him!?

(¤_¤) Sasuke- ○/_ /○ Wha-how-whe- HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

( _ ) Authoress-Chan-Lel sassy, every fangirl mnows about the kiss! Pfffttt...

*Sasuke dies of embarrassment making authoress-chan think why didnt she do this before he kill Itachi-Chan ;-;

*~glitteringninjaunicorns ~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II

**Naruto POV**

"Well, Congratulations for carrying out an unsuccessful _unauthorized _interrogation and for also be kicked out of the hospital FOR SCARING HER TO DEATH!" Ba-Chan screams at us shattering all the glasses in the room.

There can be two reasons why is angrier than usual:

a)She fell short of sake

or

b)She hasn't eaten any ramen recently.

It's the latter one! Believe it! x3

"And Sakura! You too were involved! Goodness where did you intellect go?" causing Sakura-chan to stand up straight-bow down and apologize

"Uchiha! Yooouu!-YOU!" -while pointing a finger at teme with an anger tic-"You and your goddamned anger! My orders were clear that you will only look into the matter and admit the person in the hospital if found injured and the rest was to be taken care of by someone else!" making teme look away from her in defeat.

"Ma, Ba-Chan, calm down. It wasn't only teme's fault 'ttatebayo! We sort of were at fault too" I say trying to take Ba-Chan's attention from teme.

"Humph. Do you have anything to say in this matter Kakashi?" turning to our pervy sensei who just stood their quiet.

He scratches the back of his head and says, "Hmm… as I was observing the interaction at the hospital room, Lady Tsunade, she did say that she lost all her memories. And now that she's had that episode with us. I doubt she'll be co-operative with any one other than the hospital staff. So why not take up this opportunity to call in Inoichi from the interrogation department to check her mind of her memories if there are anything we can scoop into? And see if she's lying to us about her amnesia or not?"

"Woooah! Why didn't we think of this before! Yeah! Lets do that Ba-Chan and find out-" I say excitedly..well until Ba-Chan cut me off

"Quiet Naruto!...Jeez lets do that. And Team Kakashi, you will come along with me so that you can apologize to the hospital staff and the girl who you scared to death"

Annoyed hat her saying that, I mumble to myself, "Don't keep rubbing it in you old hag"

BONK!

"NARUTO!" I hear four voices say.

Looks like I wasn't soft at all.

:P

**Evangeline POV**

After throwing the four idiots out of the hospital for giving her _Mistress _a heart attack, I not only was itching to cave somebody's face in, but also was loathing her current human form.

Yup I was the one who put Mistress back to sleep when she couldn't completely get out of her _hallucination._

Now you ask.

_Aren't you like a tiny little Pixie?_

The answer is yes I am a tiny little _Demonic Pixie. _v_v

I have the power of magick. duh!

How else would I turn into a human and tweak every staff's memory of I working here?

Anyways.

Torturing the Mistress.

Will not happen under my watch.

Oh well. Time to get back to my lovely Pixie form! 3 and observe the idiot foursome with two new people. Hmmm. They look like they are in authority here, with the way people bow while they walk. Especially the blonde with..O.O

Woah

With some big as fuck boobs.

;-; I feel less womanly than her now.

Lets see if they are upto any harm to my Mistress

The pupil-less eyes dude goes on one knee makes a…_handsign? _Okay.

Mistress? Nope. She's fine as for now.

He suddenly gets up and says, "Lady Tsunade. Her mind, her memories …its" hmm? Memories you say? So he has the ability to see them? Interesting.

"What? What it is?" busty asks impatiently.

"Its weird. Her mind. Its empty. Like a clean slate. It's a wonder that she even remembers her name, how to talk and behave normally. There is no seal locking any part of her mind and memories. As for her Chakra. Its raw. Unused, she's definitely never done a jutsu before."

"Hmm. So she's free to go Ba-Chan!? We'll help her to regain her memories back! Can we train her to become a Ninja? 'ttatebayo! I'll show her what ramen is!" Aw, this blondie is cute! I don't think he's of any harm to the mistress =^w^=

"How can you say that you idiot! Look at her! She looks like she doesn't belong to this place! Or any shinobi villages for that matter! What if she becomes more of a liability to us?

Lady Tsunade! The village is still recovering from the war! We don't have time to baby-sit a hopeless cause"

. . .

_Bitch._

"Quiet! My decision will be, that in order to apologize for your mistake of freaking her out and _almost killing _her, You all will be in charge of taking care of her, till she is back on her feet."

I could see a Happy sunshine grin, a annoyed + confused face, a scowl and a face bored as fuck.

Milady will certainly have a good time with these idiots! Fufufu.

Milady being a very interesting and of a high stature creature (**R**eaders: o-o; huh? Didn't you not know that? ; **E**van: her tattoos gave her away u_u ; **R**:BUT- ; **E: **Oh, shut it :( I couldn't see well in the dark in that medow! *blush creeps up and looks away*)

" Oh and also. Uchiha!" Lady Busty Tsunade commands, making the Uchiha look at her more attentively.

"You will be housing her, in your personal space in the guest room if any. Her expenses will be taken care by me until she gets a job to repay it back. For reasons being that I want someone to keep a close eye on her development of health and memories and also, your clan compound has a lot of room to offer."

The Uchiha scoffed, "Why show so much compassion to an outsider?"

"Because she is here for aid. And that's what Konoha will do, provide aid to those who need it and in turn making them our ally. Also, why don't you take you up this chance to prove yourself worthy of this village? No more questions asked. My decision is final." Giving the disgruntled Uchiha a Shut-the-fuck-up-or-i-castrate-you look.

Hehe. OH! Looks like Milady is coming back to her sense!

**Tsunade POV **

That brat! Ungrateful of the mercy I bestowed on him to not sentence him to death for all the crimes he committed and saving his uptight arrogant ass from all the other Kage's only because Naruto wished to it. _damn it._

"Uhm? Wha-? Where am I? its so bright in here" the girl in the bed before us whines.

"Somebody please draw the curtains" I see Sakura doing my bidding

"Who-" I cut her short as I see her heart monitor shoot up.

"I am the head of the medical department and also the Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, Tsunade. Please calm down. Deep breadths" I observe her as she cutely looks around the room taking rapid deep breadths. Her innocence brings a smile on my face on a such a shitty day.

"Feeling more at ease?" she nods. "firstly sorry for the rude behavior by the four you met earlier." She cocks her head at the four and the looks away.

She somehow manages to sit up with my help and look at me with a quizzical look on her face. "Can I ask you something?"

I give her a nod. "Uhm. So, Tsunade? You are the leader of this place right?"

"Yes."

"So… are you going to torture me for information? I-I really don't remember anything. I don't even know how I ended up here. O-or how I look like! I know it sound unbelievable but I really have no information to offer you. I just a-am…i.." she trails off with her heart beat increasing threateningly.

'_These idiots. Who-nevermind. I'll just give myself another headache. Oh. My sake… ;-;' _I sigh, "No, you don't need to worry about that anymore. Your medical records prove that you do have amnesia. You will be given shelter in this village till you recover. We don't want you to be getting lost and injuring yourself like you did before you ended up at our gates." I wait for her to process all the information. Her head is bowed bow. _'did she even listen to me. Maybe the medicines are-' _

She looks up at me removing all my thoughts about her not listening to me. with tears in her eyes she speaks up,

"You would really do that for me? I-I mean thankyou so much. But why would you. I mean I don't even think I am, I mean- I just don't want to be a burden on any one" My eyes soften and I still continue with my tone that means business (hey! You don't want people to think that the _Hokage_ is a softie for cute teary eyes? Doncha? :P)

"As I mentioned once before when you were still unconscious, My Village will provide aid to those who asks for it. Someday sometime you will happen to return the gratitude. I say with a smile trying to put her at ease, as I see her giving me her own thankful smile as she wipes her tears from the back of her hand.

"As that's settled. You will be put on medications and painkillers to heal the wound on your back. And within a week you should be free to go. But if you do exert your self. You will land up back in the hospital." I say the last warning a little bit more sternly.

"Yes. I understand." She says meekly

'_Only if the rookie 12 brats were this submissive *sigh*'_

I continue, "Also, you will be given financial support and shelter from my side till you get a job and will be able to repay me back. You will be put in Team Kakashi's care till you regain your memories"

"I still cannot express how grateful I am to you for the kindness you are showing me. I don't know what would have happened if I would have ended up somewhere else." I wince at that. True. No shinobi village will be this kind. And non-shinobi villages usually do not have enough medical supplies to attend her wounds. And would have resulted in her _Death._

I listen as she continues asking, "What is 'Team Kakashi'? _'Heh'_ I smirk at that. _'things should get interesting from here onwards'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I do not own NNaruto! I wish I did though<em>**

**_Eat waffles_**

**_Bathe in sparkles _**

**_And _**

**_Review! _**

**_~Glitteringninjaunicorns ~_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter III

**Kakashi P.O.V.**

"What is 'Team Kakashi'?" *sigh* looks like its our turn to make an appearance.

My ex-students and current comrades freeze at that. Of course, they don't want to ruin the apology that Lady Tsunade ordered us to carry out. No one is fond of being thrown out of the window.

I roll my eye at them and clear my throat to get that girl-what's her name? Ahh.. Ai's attention. "That would be us." I give her a closed eye smile ('coz its cute :3) "I am the commander of the Team. Hatake Kakashi. Sorry for what had happened earlier. Pleasure to become your acquaintance, Ai-san"

"Oh. That's alright, I really don't think you guys were really the reason for me passing out. Please don't apologize, I already feel like I am asking for too much." _'hm? Polite one eh?' _(**Authoress: **Eh! Kaka-chan did you forget what she called the Uchiha before? :D)

**Sakura P.O.V**

Should she even be trusted?. '_I'll have to be nice right now or else Tsunade-shishou will-' _I shiver at the thought. Force a smile and say, "Yeah, sorry for earlier! I am Haruno Sakura."

"Um. Hi Sakura" she looks at me uncertainly. I mentally roll my eyes at that.

"I introduced myself before you passed out Ai-Chan! Do you..uhh..remember 'ttatebayo?" Naruto asks/yells. Seriously. Growing up and a war hasn't tamed his childishness down. _'But whatever. I wouldn't have been able to accept any other Naruto.' _I mentally smile at that thought.

'Yes! Hehe.. I do. You are Naruto" she smiles warmly at him. And he-obviously-grins back nodding his head approvingly. _'Huh. Whatever. Probably trying to get Naruto's attention.' _(**Authoress: **BitchMuch?)

"Uchiha Sasuke."

We all turn to look at a very annoyed Sasuke-kun.

"And Sasuke is?" Lady Tsunade prompts him.

"Sorry for earlier." Sasuke mutters. Making Lady Tsunade nod her head approvingly.

'_Heh. Nice he doesn't like her at all. I wont have to worry about her living with him'_

"No, its alright. I am sorry too. For offending you earlier" she looks at her expectantly for a reaction. '_Heh. As if.'_

"Now that introductions are done any questions?"

"I do" Ai asks. Making lady Tsunade nod at her once giving her the permission to ask.

"Why is it that you all add a '_Chan' _and _'San' _to my name? My name is just Ai…" she trails of not sounding sure.

**Third P.O.V**

All the Shinobi's in the room have one common thought running in their mind, after hearing out to Ai's question,

'_**This will be difficult than expected'**_

_**Fast forward to the day Ai is finally discharged!**_

**Ai P.O.V**

Over the week I learnt a truck load of stuff while I was still at the hospital.

Like!

The end of the war in which I was lucky to be not have had caught up in!

Naruto, Sakura, Duckass (yeah, I still call him that in my head :P) and Kakashi are Ninjas! They use chakra to do a lot of cool thing like make clones, teleport, transform and also to create a techniques enough to kill somebody in a snap *shivers*

I still remember the day when Naruto and Duckass where here and Naruto performed his _harem _jutsu for me.

_**Flash Back Start ~ 3**_

"Ai-Chan! Wakey! Waaaakey!" Naruto barges in my room, with such loudness that would have definitely woken me up if I was asleep.

"Gosh! Naruto! It's a hospital! Aren't you like…supposed to… oh! I don't know? BE QUIET?" yeah I and Naruto had warmed up pretty well with each other. He was a calming and fun person to be with.

"Hehe! Now don't be mad Ai-Chan! I wont do it next time! 'ttatebayo!"

I giggle at his verbal tic, "Fine. Not mad at chu anymore. But what brings you here?"

"Huh? We are friends right? And as my friend suck in this hellish place, its my duty to come cheer you up!"

_Friend. _

It echo's in my ears as it gives me a sense of security when I am in a situation where I am bound to feel lost and directionless. It makes me feel warm from inside giving him a appreciative smile. Making him smile back. Because he knows how I feel like.

_How?_

I told him dummy! :P didn't you read earlier? We are _friends _now! And friends share their feelings with each other.

Naruto had been through harsh hardships when he was a child. He was an orphan and had never known who is parents were.

The villagers hating him for being the 9-tailed demons container instead of thanking him.

He strived hard for their appreciation. Trained tirelessly. Only to have emerged as the hero and savior of the shinobi land.

His dream?

To be the _Hokage._

And I know he will be one hell of a Hokage *

"Look who else is here to meet you!" as Naruto says bringing me out of my inner conversation with my self.

I tilt my head to see an extremely annoyed Duckass.

'_Is his face stuck in a scowl forever? Does he know of any other facial expression? How boring!'_

"Hello du-Sasuke :3" _shit. _I almost called him that!

He grunts. Pulls up a chair and sits folding his arms, "You happy I am here _visiting _her dobe?"

"YEP! :D"

"good then I am leaving" this sentence brings an anger tic on Naruto's head and brings his arms in a headlock tell Sasuke that it wasn't a nice thing to do and he should be more social.

I feel totally out of place. Naruto did tell me that they were best friends, no, actually had more of a sibling relationship.

"hmm? Guys? I was wondering.." I start talking trying to get their attention. Which it does.

"You know. You keep talking, _ninja this ninja that, CHAKRA! _Sooo, I was wondering can you show me a what actually a ninja does!" I try saying this with all my cuteness factor.

All they both do is

Stare.

.

.

.

Stare

.

.

.

Stare

'_Ugh, I think acting cute did not work. I bet I look like an idiot right now. They way they are looking at me as if I said something wrong?'_ I ask my self disappointingly wondering if I had happen to offend the only people I knew.

Their faces had turned pink and they started coughing FAKELY, if may I add.

"Wh-Whe-Where did you learn to do that Ai-Chan?" Naruto says that a nervously

I tilt my head to the side _'What in chocolate muffins sake is talikg about?' _"Learn what Naruto?"

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Why the hell am I even here to visit her? Isn't she anyways going to be living with me? I can see her enough then… I think about this and the uneventful morning where a certain hyper blonde dobe woke me up tried getting me to the hospital in my night ware. Not giving even me enough time to change.

'_But after a certain time knowing this dobe you have to be ready for anything Naruto throws at you' _ Mentally sweatdropping at the thought.

"hmm? Guys? I was wondering.." _Ai _starts talking gaining our attention.

"You know. You keep talking, _ninja this ninja that, CHAKRA! _Sooo, I was wondering can you show me a what actually a ninja does!"

Wha-What? That innocent face..

I can already feel my face heating up. She looks _adorable. _Me. Sasuke Uchiha. Thinking like that…

Kami wh-why does that adorable expression on her face makes me just hold her tight in my arms. Like..like a stuff toy or a kitten.

_SNAP OUT OF IT SASUKE! Cuddle her? I know. Its-its-its because I didn't get woken up properly by Naruto, or maybe the damned ramen was spoilt! I would never have such gross thoughts!_

_But that face. She has to be a spy. I bet that face was used to deceive many! Its has to be! How can one person look so bloody cute! _

I pause my inner rambling when I hear Naruto breaking the uncomfortable silence. I clear my eyes from the daze and curiously look at Ai's expression. She was sitting there rather disappointingly

"Wh-Whe-Where did you learn to do that Ai-Chan?" Dobe stutters as he says that. _'Damnit, to think of it, I would have too. I would rather taken my time to recover and compose myself than being impulsive, before speaking up'_

Ai looks at us as if we are lunatics that just escaped the cages we belonged too,

"Learn what Naruto?" tilting her head to the side.

'_AH! That face again' _I feel my face heating up again. My ego not being able to take in the fact that a weak girl suffering from memory loss and a recovering life threatening wound bound to the hospital bed, who doesn't know anything about what a ninja is, can fluster two jounin rank ninjas so _easily._

'_It has to be some illusion to deceive people. Yes that's what it is. No other way that it can fluster me or the ever oblivious hyper blonde easily up!_

"We'll tell you, but never use that face again" I say sternly successfully hiding my nervousness.

"Wha-You know what. I wont even ask. SoooOOoo Show meh what Chakra does!"

"Well, if a ninja has proper control over his chakra then they can perform a technique which we call a jutsu. The-" I was rudely cut off by a very hyper blonde

"I KNOW THE PERFECT JUTST TO SHOW AI CHAN!"

_Why does this idea suddenly make me uneasy?_

I fold my arms and look uncertainly at the dobe who is currently mischievous aura all around him. He makes a hand sign.

_Idiot! _"No sto-"

**Ai P.O.V**

Everything as soon as Naruto made a hand sign go so fast that I have to tell you about it in slow-mo.

"Harem Jutsu!"

Suddenly there is a huge cloud of smoke not allowing me too see what happened. When the smoke clears out there are:-

Four or more Narutos

All of them are females

They are buck naked

And all over the Duckass, trying to _seduce him(?)_

"Oh hi there cutie!~ 3" says Fem-Naked-Naruto #1

"BAKA GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Ohh! How cold Sasu-chan! ~3" pouts Fem-Naked-Naruto #2

"WAIT! STOP! DON'T TOUCH THERE" Duckass yells desperetly.

"oOOo don't be so shy~3" Fem-Naked-Naruto #3 says as she kisses his cheek making Duckass freeze in disgust.

"OKAY ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! SHARIN- " Duckass starts but is cut off by a door slamming open to a very very very angry Pink monster

"What. Are. You. Doing" Sakura breaths out, with a dark-demonic-malicious aura around her.

What was I doing alllllll this time!?

Laughing my ass off at Duckass ofcourse! x'D

But hide away under my covers from the scary pinkett the minute she enters. ;-;

She looks at the scene.

Naruto is sweating bullets

Sasuke is tomato red and has a very depressed aura around him

I am under the bed sheets with only my head out covering my hysterical laughter with my hand

"NARUUUUTOOOOO!"

The last thing we see ladies and gentlemen is Naruto flying out of the window becoming one with the stars far far away.

Sakura mutters lots of things under her breath that is highly inappropriate, well, for, _anybody _

She sends one charming smile towards the duckass and slams the door shut.

.

..

…

….

…..

…

"Do you think he'll come back?"

Duckass smirks, "Maybe, But not anytime soon."

_**Flash Back End ~ 3**_

Oh the good times. *sniff*

Naruto did come back in the evening though. To get him self bandaged :P

Also, you might be wondering _what about the guardian demonic pixie?_

Evangeline was always around. But she transformed into a human version of herself, disguised as my nurse.

Remember from chapter 1? (Oh! Lemme just give you a recap ;D)

_**Recap Start ~ 3**_

_Wait whats happening to the colour? Wasn't I in white hospital room? Wh-why is it so dark in here?_

_Is that eyes I see… people advancing towards me. I don't like this. No I don't like these scary people coming near me. DON'T TOUCH ME. Wait...PLEASE, No, stay..Stay away. _

" _Ai, calm down" they say sinisterly. Please, Don't come near me. I know they are going to hurt me. "-alm down! No one is going to hurt you" No? the voice get clearer, sounds less menacing.. the darkness starts to fade. Its getting brighter. _

_I cover my eyes and get my knees to my face, crying desperately to get away somewhere safe. To be with, someone safe. _

_Someone I know._

_Someone gently picks my head up from my fetal position and whispers "do not worry Milady. You are safe as long as my heart beats and existence prevails. Please, calm down. Your giving yourself a heart attack"_

_I open my eyes to see pretty emerald green eyes with blue specks, I whisper back, "E-evan-evangeline. Pl-ple-please do-don't le-leave m-me al-alone."_

"_As you wish Milady"is the last thing I hear as I pass out_

_**Recap End ~ 3**_

Yeah so that _'someone', _was Evangeline in disguise as a nurse.

As soon as they left she told me that after I passed out of blood loss in the woods, after having that chat with her, Konoha was the nearest village. So with the help of magick she transported us near the main gates which freaked the guards on patrol out.

She is still a secret from Team Kakashi though. Maybe I should tell them soon before they get too suspicious as to why do I keep talking to myself.

"Lady Ai! Good morning! Your morning tea is ready. Today you have chocolate dandelion pastries made specially by the Light Pixies. And rose petal tea leave made by the Wood pixies." She claps her hands twice and a tray with delicious looking food is place on my lap"

"Wow! This looks amazing! Thank you Evan!"

"If I cannot do this much for my mistress, then what kind of a guardian pixie would I be?*

"Hey, why don't you eat some" I offer her a piece of the pastry I was eating

"wha-? Me" she looks taken aback.

"Yeah, I mean why not? Wait, did I offend you or something? I didn-"

She waves her hand dismissively, sits on the teapot on my try and looks at me curiously, "No, its just I have never been offered such kindness before from my previous masters. And also I do not have any desire for human food. My stomach is filled from darkness, hate, sadness, malice"

Her casual tone makes me sweatdrop, "Wow that sure sound filled with sunshine and happiness" I mutter. I look back at her once again and speak.

"Hey you never told me much about yourself. Like about…I don't know your life before you met me?" I ask timidly not wanting to force the answers from her.

"Oh me? Well, I was created by the king of hell, Satan, Lucifer or what I call him, Lord Lucy. He created me and my kind out of jealousy, as heaven has Angels and the hell didn't. In hell, the pixies are not this tiny as they are on earth, they are of an average height of a female human. We make the only female population around and usually mate with the demons. I am one of the two of Lord Lucy's closest confidents." She says the last part proudly.

"Wow Evan, that's amazing! So if you are are one of the two of Lord Lucy's closest confidents, the who is the other one?" I ask curiously wanting to know more.

Evangeline's face into turns a pretty shade of pink and says, "My mate. His name on earth is Sebastian Michaels"**

"EEP! So did you get to meet him while you're here? On earth?

"No, he is in another time and dimension where he is now bounded to a contract with a human in exchange for his soul as his meal. We do talk telepathically…" she drifts off sadly with a depressed aura surrounding her.

"E-Evan! I am so sorry I dint mean to take this topic up to make you sad! Aw come on! You meet him soon someday right!?" I try frantically calming her down.

"Yeah we will. Once he has fulfilled his contract he would possibly return back to hell or come searching for me in this dimension!~3" she says dreamily with a sight. Well, at least I know two things. Shes not sad anymore and she's bipolar.

"Milady! Now as your medical record and the doctor suggested, you should be fit for discharge today. The idiot foursome should be here any time soon so I suggest you should get ready!"

I giggle at what she calls them and go behind the changing screen and stand in front of the hospital mirror as Evan unties the strings from the back of the ugly hospital gown.

When it falls I take in my appearance. I don't look bad, but not really anything like how Sakura and the nurses look like. I have pattern like tattoo starting from the left side of my neck going all the way down to my fingers and the small of my back. I have facial tattoos too. One in the middle of my forehead, going all the way over my eyebrows. ending at my temples. And single rose and thorn vine tattoo which starts from my left eye ending at my lower jaw line.

My wounds have healed completely. Thanks to the medical ninjutsu and Evans magick there is no scar left.

She catches me frowning and thinking what Sakura always comments about my tattoos,  
>"You are very beautiful mistress do not let what the others say about your effect you. These tattoos are a sign that you are much superior being than these puny human. They make you stand out" That makes me smile at her gratefully.<p>

Other than my tattoos I have big Sapphire blue eyes, pouty heart shaped lips and wavy raven black hair which falls to the small of my back. I am not tall. I somehow manage to reach only till Naruto's shoulders.

Evangeline flies around me once taking in my appearance and with a snap and lots of sparkling pixie dust covering me, I am now wearing a simple light blue dress that falls to my knees with black ballets. My hair is put into a simple braid and my fringe is left for it to frame my face.

In all I look radiant!

Put my palm out for Evan to land there and kiss her making her giggle. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! This looks wonderful!"

"I am happy you like it Milady" she says as she dips into a curtsy.

There is a sudden knock on the door which makes Evangeline dash into a hiding. I quickly sit back at my bed trying to look as normal as possible. "Come in!"

_Uggggh! It has to be him!_, "Uhm, Hello Sasuke!" I say with my best polite smile.

He looks around the room as if he is trying or to sense some thing. "Who were you talking to?"

_Shit. Did he hear me and Evan talking? Lielielie!_

"Hmm? Oh nobody!"

"I heard two voice from your room" he says as he narrows his eyes coming closer to the bed

"Oh..uh.. you did? I-I-I w-was J-just talkingtomyself!" rushing the last part.

He rises his eyebrows and still keeps moving forward, "Oh? And where did you get your clothes from then?"

_Busted! What do I do now?! I don't have an excuse! Nonono_

He places his hands on the either side of my legs on the bed getting his face dangerously close to mine, making me flush in panic and embarrassment. I gather some courage and place my hands on his chest to push him away and get distance between us.

"It is not very polite to force you self over a lady in such manner. Please move" I say sternly letting a little anger seep out.

A moment of shock adorns his stoic face but doesn't budge an inch. He gets ready to speak up again when the door opens suddenly and a voice speaks up,

"Uchiha-San. I would like it if you would abide by the rules and manners of the hospital and behave yourself. Please do not scare my patient she is still in a very delicate condition"

_Evangeline! Thank heavens!_

Duckass looks over his shoulders lazily at Evangeline who is in her human nurse form and moves away from me and leans against a wall with his eyes closed.

"Kyyaa~ 3 Ai-San! You look so adorable! I knew picking this dress up for you was the most smartest thing I have ever done!" She says going completely bipolar and squeezing the life out of me.

"Thank you so much for your kindness Evan! I really love this dress!" I say cutely trying to go with the flow.

Evan hums approvingly and hands Duckass a clipboard, "I bet you are here for this. Just sign it and you both are free to go"

Duckass signs the sheet and says, "Lets get going. We have to meet the Hokage she is going to brief you about everything you might have a doubt about"

**Sasuke P.O.V**

What just came over me then?

The voices the came other than hers that came from the room were suspicious but she is a little odd. I should have believed her when she said she was talking to herself.

But getting so close and intimidating her? did I really have to? She's different from the rest. She did not go nut and tried, well, raping me unlike how other girls in her situation would have. She actually took a stand against like a self respecting person would. I could have gotten it out of her from some other way but…

_Her sent. Lillies and rain. Just like how mother would. _I shake my head of all those thoughts and walked through the market. I could feel accusing eyes stare at me from every corner of the crowd.

_They still haven't forgiven me for my past mistakes. Will they ever? Humph. Do I even care?_

The truth is that though I never act as I do but, I do want to be accepted by my own village. Though in the end after all the mistakes I had committed, I helped Naruto in winning the war, I am still regarded as a criminal.

I shake my head second time of all thoughts and look over my shoulder if Ai is following me. She was looking all around the place, the shops taking in everything with wide eyes like a kid left to eat anything she pleases at the candy shop.

"Wow. There are so many different people here" she whispers as she looks around probably not for my ears to listen.

She stops in front of a store that sells sweets. And looks around curiously.

"Hey Sasuke, What's all this?"

"Sweet store"

"Oh. So what do you do here?"

She is really clueless isn't she? "they sell things that are sweet and can be eaten"

"Oh! Like Ramen?"

_What?_ "did the dobe make you eat ramen already?"

"No I wasn't allowed in the hospital. All I know its something you can eat :3"

*_Sigh* _I turn to the shop look around all the sweets, I hate them so I am probably as clueless as she is, _Hmm.. lets buy those,_ "1 packet of dango" remembering that Itachi-Nii-San was obsessed about these.

The cashier hands then over to me with a glare but this goes unnoticed by Ai who's eyes are only focused on the packet in my hand.

"Here." I toss them over to her and start walking.

She look at the dango stick examining it and slowly eating one. I curiously look at her to see her next reaction.

She dramatically falls to the ground with bright sunshine enveloping her in the background. She looks at me with sparkle in her eyes and says, "OMFGZ! IS THIS A PIECE OF HEVEN FALLEN FROM ABOVE!? This beautiful. This- this- " tears of happiness start flowing out. I look on amusedly and chuckle.

_What? I never do that. I have don't remember when was the last time I actually did laugh or smile with joy. I think it was before the massacre._

"Hey! Sasuke! Do you want some goodness too!?" she asks as she waves a stick in front of my face.

"No I don't like sweets"

"Huh. You are one strange individual Sasuke" she lets outs a disappointed sigh.

"Hn."

"Hn?" she repeats

"Hn."

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"Hn"

"HNNNNN" She repeats and giggles. Just like a child that finds everything very amusing.

_Troublesome.***_

**Tsunade P.O.V.**

"Sooooo, Let me get this straight. I have to stay with Du-I mean Sasuke!?" Ai asks a little exasperatedly.

She isn't very fond of him is she? "Yes. Do you have a problem?" I ask a sternly trying to get her to agree to this situation. _I wouldn't have._

"N-No Ma'am. Its just… I mean..aahh wouldn't I be a bother to aahh… Sasuke?

"Its not like I have a choice. I have to let you stay or face the consequences" he says as if he's in pain.

_No the pain was when you defected from the village leaving all the extra questioning of your status of loyalty to the village and paper work to me. _

"Fine. I-I'll stay with him. Thank you again for your kindness in not only giving me medical aid but also letting me stay in your village, Lady Tsunade. I promise I will repay you in any way as soon as possible"

I wave my hand dismissively. "No its fine. Hope you are able to make your self comfortable here and make some new friends."

She visibly perks up at the word _friends. _

_Cute. _Ahem.

"Also I would like to ask you about a job proposal"

She nods giving me a signal that she's interested, "Well, how do you feel about being a ninja? We will train you and send you on missions. After completing every mission you will get paid. And also becoming a citizen to Konoha. And also we will help you in regaining your memories."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So ennnnd of chapter three!<strong>_

_*****_"If I cannot do this much for my mistress, then what kind of a guardian pixie would I be?

_**And**_

_******_ Evangeline's face into turns a pretty shade of pink and says, "My mate. His name on earth is Sebastian Michaels"

_**Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler) references! xD**_

_**DAMN I LOVE SEBAS-CHAN~ 3**_

_*******__Troublesome _

_**Shikamaru much, Sasuke? **_

_**And boy it was long! (Pedo Bunny: Yeah! That's what she said! :B )**_

_**Please**_

_**REVIEW and FAVORITE This story**_

_**~glitteringninjaunicorns 3~**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV**

_**Recap**_

"_Also I would like to ask you about a job proposal"_

_She nods giving me a signal that she's interested, "Well, how do you feel about being a ninja? We will train you and send you on missions. After completing every mission you will get paid. Citizenship and help you in regaining your memories."_

_**Recap End**_

**Tsunade P.O.V**

She looked troubled. Maybe it was a bit forceful, "Its alright I'll give you two days time to think about your answer"

She looked relived. I then address the one who Ai calls duckass, _Its really accurate though. _"Here Uchiha, some money for Ai-sans's needs and requirements. Also do pass her down some study material about some basic introduction on becoming a ninja and introduce her to everyone you might know, to make her feel welcomed. You are free to go and come to me if there are any more queries. Dismissed."

He looked irritated with the whole ordeal, nevertheless he bowed. Ai looked at him do so and looked up at me and back at him.

And followed his actions.

By the time she looked up she found the Uchiha at the door ready to leave.

Sending a last leaving smile she hastily followed him. Leaving me to deal with the never ending paper work.

_I want sake. ;-;_

**Ai P.O.V**

We reached a very eerie looking gate. I look uncertainly at the guy who has a hairstyle resembling a particular animal's backside. He stares at it for longer than expected and as if snapping out of his daze he swings open the gate and walks in looking over his shoulder wanting me to follow him.

The roads and houses inside the gated compounds were beautiful but, looked old and unused for ages. There is not a single soul other than me and Duckass.

"Where is everybody" I whisper curiously looking around the compound.

"Dead."

My head snaps to look at duckass at that comment. I was about to say something but stopped myself when I saw the emotions swimming in his eyes.

His eyes looked so tortured and full of despair. He looked like he didn't want to continue talking any more.

So I kept quiet.

That snapped something in him, and he asked irritably ,"What? Aren't you going to ask me anything else?"

"You look like as if you want to run far away from answering anymore question related to it. Sorry for not harassing you with questions that make you uncomfortable" I snapped back.

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

That's something new. Normally people wouldn't stop prying.

I shake my head and continue walking to my house. I moved back into the Uchiha estate because I was the only heir surviving and also the estate being on the outskirts of Konoha dint didn't exactly help the security of the village. There were instances where thieves, druggies, lowlifes and also some enemy ninjas had made this their hideout while I was away in the land of sound training with Orochimaru. I mentally shiver at the thought of my snake-like sensei. My presence here is more of a watchdog than that of a resident.

_It's like they want to deliberately isolate me from the village._

Why wouldn't they do that? I am not their favorite anyway.

This house always remind me of that dreadful night of the Uchiha massacre where I was left to live because of the love my brother had for me till the day he died.

_I just wish I had known of his plans all along. Maybe, I could have found a way for him to came back and live with me back here in Konoha._

_Then it wouldn't have been so lonely._

Though I have acquired my revenge I still couldn't get back what was snatched from me as a child.

_A family._

**Ai P.O.V**

I couldn't stay mad at him for long as I think he is a person who likes being alone. With me suddenly appearing out of no where and taking away his privacy… well, is probably irritating him.

We reach the biggest of all the houses in this compound. I look at it marveling the house. It was so beautiful!

"Wow. This place is pretty *-*"

He replies with a "Hn." Shocker.

We go into the big house that has sliding doors.

There are long wooden floored corridors with more sliding doors instead of walls

_Hmm. I wonder what's behind them, _and a flight of stairs to go up at the end of the corridor.

He walks to one of the doors and opens them. The room is large. Its has a beige walls, double bed with white sheets, On the right side of the bed there is a cream color curtain covering the whole wall, a table beside it, a closet (probably empty :P) and he opens another door which leads to a bathroom.

I look around the room and then I turn around when I hear duckass coughing. He looks at me and raises one eyebrow.

_Hey that's cool. Can I raise an eyebrow?_

I tried. And the look duckass gave me look that declared my attempt a total fail. Aaannnddd , that I probably looked like a complete idiot. He sighed and said, "Well, do you like this room?"

"Huh. Yeah it's a really nice and big room. I like it." I say it with a sincere smile.

He walks toward the big curtains next to the bed and draws it.

The scenery outside is beautiful! out there is full of lush green trees, a small pond and the clear blue sky with a lot of birds flying and singing. I move closer and put my had against the glass of window. Duckass motioned me to step away for a bit. He pulled the stoppers of the latch down and opened up the windows. It was amazing! I could stay here the whole day!

"Good. Because this now your room" My head snapped towards him and say him looking out as he leaned against the wall.

"What? This entire room? Mine?"

"Why else do you think I would have gotten you here?"

"I dunno, maybe to showoff what a awesome home you've got? :3"

He gave me a deadpanned look and said "Hn."

"Its really where I'll stay now? I mean, you aren't joking right?" I ask him just to be sure of what he said. He looks at me and nods his head slowly.

**Third P.O.V.**

Being a ninja came with the ability of being able to read emotions and predicting the situation.

But right now a certain Duck ass haired ninja couldn't make out what was going on in the head of girl next to him. For a person who doesn't even know what a ninja is, is doing a swell job at hiding her emotions.

Is she happy? Sad? Did she like the room? No? He couldn't make out

Until

A black-and-blue ball of happiness latched on to his neck and said, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank youuuuuu! This room is amazing! Especially the view from the window. I thought you were lying when you said that the rooms mine-" she went on and on about every small detail of the room and how she liked it.

He couldn't pay attention to what she was saying; he was too lost in her eyes that were sparkling with genuine happiness. When he realized that her eyes were of a beautiful azure color.

_How could I have overlooked them? Her eyes. They stand out so prominently. Is Sharingan finally fucking my eyes up? They are beau- what? Stop thinking like that Sasuke. Deep breaths."_

Totally oblivious to if Duckass was listening or not, she kept talking.

Sasuke then noticed that his hand just lay to his side as Ai's was around his neck. She was literally hanging from his neck.

Only Kami knows what possessed him. But he thought it felt natural to hug her back. He decided to keep his arms on her hips. While he drowned in her eyes as he kept talking.

_Meanwhile…_

A certain demonic pixie quietly followed her mistress out of the hospital after she erased anybody's memory who had happed to see her human nurse form.

She quietly looked at her amnesia affected mistress who was spazzing out in the arms of a certain Duckass haired Uchiha's arms.

What surprised her was when the Uchiha decided to return the hug.

_Huh. He didn't seem like a hugger to me._

Just then a little bulb of wicked ideas blinked over Evangeline, our _demonic _pixie's head.

She smiled _demonically_ and used her _demonic _strength to poke her mistress, so that she would fall over.

_A little fun wont hurt. Hehehe. _Thought Evangeline, As she saw he mistress loose her balance and not just fall but taking the Duckass along with her.

They landed on the floor with a thud and Sasuke on top of Ai. With their arms still around each other.

Before their brain register what just happened there had to be a sudden . . .

***POOF***

As the smoke cleared out stood a grinning blonde who had a knack of making such dramatic entries since he was a child.

**Sasuke. P.O.V**

_What the hell!?_

And I fell my self falling to the ground along with Ai in my arms.

*POOF*

_Shit! Nononono! Who could…no please Kami. Don't let it be __**them!**_

"Hey! We thought we should come over to help Ai-Chan settle down, dattebayo! So Wha- . Uhh…"

The smoke clears out.

I groan as I see three people, who I wished weren't here to see me like this, in such a _compromising _position.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi.

Great.

"Uh… Sorry if we are disturbing anything. See I told you Naruto. You shouldn't just barge into people's house like that. When will you ever learn to listen to your sensei? Have Fun! And don't forget to use protection!" (^_/ )

"WHAT!? NO! its not what you think it is!" I try reasoning with the two grinning males.

"KYA! You bitch! What the hell do you think you are doing to Sasuke-kun!?" we all know who that was.

Ai didn't realize that Sakura was yelling at her. she just intently looked at… my body. (**Authoress-Chan**: Sasuke is still wearing those stripper like shirt with decent black ninja pants. He ditched the creepy baggy pants and the purple rope thingy*. So yes, Ai can see Sasuke's toned body *Drools* (*~*)/ )

"Hey! Stop looking at my Sasuke-kun like that! Don't ignore me!"

The worst part is. Its not the 'Checking-your-body-out' *wink-wink* look

But the look you give a frog or a cockroach when your about to dissect them in the name of science.

She suddenly poked my chest and then her chest. She did this thrice. Looked at me with literal flames of curiosity burning in her eyes and said, "Hey, why is it that your chest is so hard and mine is so squishy?"

"Ai-Chan! That's because you're a girl!" Naruto said as he laughed at the whole ordeal helping Ai up.

"Huh, really?" She said as she walked up to Sakura and…Poked her in the chest.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

_Holy shit. _Sakura-Chan is really not fond of Ai-Chan. I hope these are not Ai-Chan's last living moments.

She did the same as she did to teme. Poked Sakura-Chan's fla- I mean aah.. normal chest.

And said, "So then, why is Sakura's chest not as squishy as mine? That mean that Sakura is not a girl?" she looks with at me with furrowed eyebrows.

_Fuckfuckityfuck. _I have to save Ai-Chan! She still hasn't tasted the wonders of the _Ramen! _

"KAGE BUSHIN JUTSU~"

"SHARINGAN~" I heard two other males say. I sweat dropped. So they too realize the magnitude of the situation. But using Sharingan… isn't that a bit too much?

I summoned 10 shadow clones, which are now standing in Sakura-Chan's way.

Kakashi sensei has caught hold of Sakura-Chan who is punching vivaciously with her monster strength and has managed to kill 4 shadow clones.

Sasuke had already taken care of Ai-Chan using body flicker to move away from a safe distance from Sakura-Chan's attacks.

I can hear them saying, "Are you nuts? You know you would have gotten killed there." I can hear Sasuke's calm voice say.

"But, Naruto said…" Ai-Chan's Curious yet doubtful voice said

"What he said was… Right. But not every girl will be like...you? Some might be like Sakura, but that doesn't mean that they are not…girls."

"Oh. Okay. This will take some time for me to understand"

"Don't do that again. Next time I might be there to help you out"

"LET ME AT HER! SENSEI! LET ME GO! YOU BITCH!" we hear Sakura-Chan yelling. Along with a series of cuss words which were new to me.

"Let's think rationally Sakura! If you hurt her, there will be a hell to explain to Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi-Sensei tried talking rationally.

"A FEW BROKEN BONES! JUST A FEW SENSEI! LET'S BARGAIN! WE CAN CHEAT IT OUT SAYING THAT SHE FELL DOWN THE STAIRS"

"Sakura calm down! And no. No broken bones"

I sweat dropped. It's not that easy as it seems like for Sakura-Chan to calm down.

I let out a sigh and take a glance at the back of the room.

". . . Hungry?"

"Now that you ask. Yeah I am hungry. What's for lunch?"

"It's too late to prepare anything. We'll have to go out."

"Oh. Hey can we try that thing-Ramen-is it? That Naruto really likes."

"Tch. Fine"

I sweat drop even more as I hear teme and Ai-Chan talking so casually as if nothing happened.

My brain goes for a toss when I hear about lunch.

To be specific.

_Ramen_.

**Third P.O.V**

Naruto just wanted to get out of Sasuke's house. _The faster Sakura-Chan calms down, the faster we can go to Ichiraku's!_

"Aww! Come on Sakura-Chan! If you hurt Ai-Chan she might loose whatever little memory she possesses-" came from Naruto who only had Ramen in his head. His eyes closed in a dreamy way as he thought of the delicious hot bowl of soup and noodles. Didn't even realize the shocked expression Sakura gave him when she heard him say something smart.

_I gotta give it to him. He does make sense some times _Thought Sakura, as she seemed to calm down.

Sensing Sakura relaxing in Kakshi's grip, the masked sensei started to loosen his grip as he felt the threat diminishing away

But then,

"-And its not like what Ai-Chan said was wrong Sakura-Chan. Your chest is kinda flat. It hasn't grown at all!" the blonde said as he narrowed his eyes at the Pinkett's Chest.

Kakashi didn't regret his decision of letting Sakura go.

_Naruto deserved it. He needs to learn to shut his loud mouth. This might be a very enriching lesson for him._ Kakashi thought, as they all saw Naruto being punched by Sakura. The impact of the punch sent him through the window by the bed out into the sky disappearing to be somewhere along with the birds.

This scene sort of looked like a deja-vu to Ai. Who was giggling from Sasuke's side.

"You find that funny?"

"I do feel bad for Naruto… but yeah, that's really funny" She giggles again

This makes Sasuke smirk, "Hn. Looks like you and I will get along just fine."

_**Ennnd of chapter four! :3**_

_**Thank you so much **_

_**ShatteredRose212**__**- for following this story**_

_**SilverKitsuneGrlAngel **__**for following this story and it to your favorite list! **_

_**And**_

_**Homjak**__** for adding this story to your favorite list **_

_**You guys are awesome! *:**_

_**I got some guest reviews! :D**_

_**Guest review #1**__**- So sorry man if didn't like the fan fiction. I honestly do need to get a life, thanks for reminding me to get one. **_

_**Guest review #2-**__** yay! I am glad you liked it! after what meanie Guest #1 posted I was almost discouraged to write any further. After that, I slapped my self, ate a cookie and started on with the next chapter :3. **_

_**Yes! Its supposed to be Magick! This spelling of magic was there in my favorite novel series-The House of Night series. :P I dunno, I found it cool? So I used it here too. Thanks for the reviiiiiiew! :***_

_**Guest review #3-**__** Thanks for being honest. YES! Its true I should do something about my spellings and grammar! Its something I shall work on. (Seriously, I write type some thing and then I read it and I go all, "WTF have I written! Holy crap what's wrong with my English!?" ;-;) Forgive me for that! Answer to the rest of your review. Well, I started off with this fan fiction just for fun. Because I wanted to see how this thing actually works. **_

_**I am a BIG Naruto fangirl. And like any typical fan girl I have my own fantasy story where I am in the Naruto-world being cool and shit. :P**_

_**To be honest, no offence to those who are fan fiction writers and are very passionate about this, its something I am doing for fun. I just thought it would be cool to share my fantasy world, my imagination, and my take on Naruto, on an online portal where I can be anonymous. I wrote this because it's a good pass time and good get away from my hectic daily schedule and college life.**_

_**So all my inline comments and all the random emoticon will continue to be there (SORRY! BUT I LOVE THEM! TOTALLY OBSESSED! DUN TAKE EM AWAY FROM MEEEH! (TT^TT)/ )**_

_**Yes I did try to keep the chapters short and I want this fanfic to move on quickly because honestly I am not trying to be a novelist here. Just a random person sharing her imagination (*cough* fangirl *cough* fantasy *cough* ) here. But if not a good thing then I shall try doing something about the pace of the story!**_

_**And thank you for your review once again! :***_

_**Wow! Its fun answering these reviews and getting favorites/follows! **_

_**Keep reading!**_

_**Reviewing**_

_**Favorite-ing :P**_

_**Followinnng!**_

_**Glitteringninjaunicorns~3 **_


End file.
